When a wish is granted
by marissala
Summary: Cybersix has her wish fulfilled, Data 7 eats like a pregnant woman (exaggeration), Lucas is dim (no surprises there), and there's a new Lit teacher!
1. Meridia

I apologise in advance for Jose's name. I realise he should have an accent on the e, but my computer isn't cooperating. And if I spelled any other names wrong, oops. I didn't mean to.  
  
I claim no ownership to anything in this fic that isn't lawfully, or rightfully, mine. Including characters, settings, etc. This should all go without saying, however, seeing as this IS fanfiction.

NOTE: The number of periods in a row mark a slight passage in time.

* * *

Cybersix ran. She ran as fast as she could, but she knew she couldn't make it out. She only had a few seconds left. Even if she could get out of the building, the explosion would still destroy her. It would destroy her and Data 7. She didn't want it to end like this. Not for Data 7. She had to make it...  
  
5... 4... 3...  
  
It was so close, and yet...  
  
2... 1... 0...  
  
The countdown reached zero just as her palm struck the door. This was it. This was the end. She heard the "island" explode, and was suddenly enveloped in bright white light.  
  
_ Where am I?_ She thought. This couldn't be what an explosion was like. There was supposed to be rushing torrents of fiery death. Not a sudden appearance of white light. Cybersix was utterly confused, and only became more so when she felt her feet hit something solid.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Cybersix." She heard a female voice call her name. Cybersix opened her eyes, and saw that she was lying on the ground, on a cliff, somewhere near Meridiana. Groaning, she got up, and saw the person that the voice must belong to. She was tall, and graceful. Her black hair fell in smooth waves past her shoulders, and her blue eyes sparkled. She wore a full- length white dress, that almost looked like the stolas the women of ancient Rome used to wear. There seemed to be a faint light coming from her, and her hair moved in a breeze that only she could feel.  
  
"Who, who are you?" Cybersix asked, now very, very curious. So much so that she barely noted Data 7's appearance at her side. He was, like herself, completely unharmed.  
  
"I am Meridia, patron goddess of the city of Meridiana. Although the citizens forgot of me long ago, I still love them, and my city, and do everything in my power to protect it. But as the citizens memories of me have diminished, my power to protect the city diminished with it. I could no longer protect the city the way it needed. That's when Von Reichter and Jose moved in.  
  
"I thought my city was doomed for sure. And then you arrived. You saved my city, Cybersix. For that I am eternally grateful, and am forever in your debt," Meridia looked at Cybersix and smiled, "I will grant you and Data 7 anything you wish. Name it, and it is yours." Meridia looked at Cybersix expectantly. She was waiting to grant them something, right here, right now.  
  
"So it was you who saved us from the explosion?" Cybersix asked, still somewhat confused by this entire ordeal, "If that's so, isn't that enough to make us even? I saved your city and you saved my life."  
  
"Ah, Cybersix, you still do not understand. I am the patron goddess of this city, and as such, this city and its inhabitants mean more to me than my life does. You saved not only my life, and the lives of many of my citizens, but also my purpose. I have only begun to fulfill my debt to you and Data 7 by saving your lives. Now, what is it that you wish for most? I can grant you even your deepest desire. Anything you wish is yours, just so long as it doesn't harm my city." Cybersix had to think. _She won't be satisfied until she grants a wish to each of us. But what to wish for? What is my deepest desire?_ Cybersix thought about this a few moments more, searching her soul for the answer. If only she had something like that Mirror of Erised she had read about in the Harry Potter books. Something like that would certainly come in handy now. But she didn't. So, she had to do it herself. _Lucas..._ she thought. _No, wait! There is something I want more than Lucas... But what?_ Cybersix had finally hit on it. The thing she wanted most was...  
  
"I wish I were human," she said. She wasn't sure if the goddess could do this, but she had to try. Meridia just smiled.  
  
"I am glad you wished for what you truly wanted. Now please, stay still. This will only take a moment," Meridia closed her eyes, and raised her arms. After a few seconds, she lowered her arms, and opened her eyes, "It is done. You are now human. Go home, and abandon your life as Adrian Siedelman. You no longer need to hide." With that, the image of the goddess started to fade.  
  
"Wait!" Cybersix yelled, "What about Data 7?" Meridia had not given Data 7 a wish. Cybersix hadn't even heard him speak. Or growl. Or make any sort of noise.  
  
"Data 7 has had his wish. Good bye Cybersix and Data 7, and thank- you!" Her image finally gone, Cybersix turned to her brother.  
  
"I don't feel any different Data 7. What was your wish, anyway?" Cybersix knelt down in front of her brother, wanting him to tell her, but knowing her couldn't.  
  
"I wished that I could communicate properly. You have no idea how frustrating it is to try to tell someone that you want a turkey sandwich in grunts and growls and meows," Data 7 said, and quite clearly at that. Cybersix fell backwards. Did Data 7, her panther brother, just speak?  
  
"Data 7, did you just talk, or have I gone crazy?" She asked, seriously concerned for her sanity. Did all humans think like this?  
  
"Don't worry. You're completely sane. I can talk." Data 7 said, starting towards their apartment, "Oh, and by the way," He said, turning to Cybersix, "Hurry up and come home. I want a turkey sandwich, and I can't make one myself. I _am_ still a panther, after all." With that, Data 7 ran for home. Cybersix could just stand and watch, until he again turned, and this time yelled:  
  
"Hurry up Cybersix! I'm hungry!" Laughing to herself, Cybersix started running after him, and felt the difference between human and cyber. She was getting tired very quickly. 


	2. The Aftermath

Sooo... next chapter! Yay!  
  
NOTE: A change has been made to the dots. They now represent a change in place and/or time.

* * *

Lucas watched the explosion in despair. _Cybersix... no_, he thought dimly. Lori stood beside him, watching it in equal despair.  
  
"Pro... Professor Siedleman. Is he...he is!" She concluded, and burst into tears. This, however, only lasted for a second as she remembered something. "Wait a second," She said, her tear flow completely stopped, "Professor Siedleman was a chick! Why do I miss him... her? This isn't right. I'm outta here," Lori started to leave, then turned back to Lucas, "You coming, Professor Amado? You_ are_ my ride back to town, after all." To prove her point, Lori sat back down on the motorbike and put on the helmet.  
  
"Yeah... I'm coming," Lucas said, managing to tear his eyes away from the smoking remains of the explosion to get on his bike and drive Lori and himself back into town.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Cybersix almost had to crawl up the stairs. Now that she was human, it was almost impossible to keep up with Data 7, even though he had only been jogging. And she had to take the stairs! She couldn't even just jump up to her window. _Being human is harder than I thought_, Cybersix realized. Even her thoughts were panting now. She finally reached the top of the stairs and had just managed to pick herself up, get to her apartment, and unlock the door, when Data 7 pushed his nose at her.  
  
"I want a turkey sandwich! Hurry Cybersix! I'm _really_ hungry!" Data 7 exclaimed, running straight for the kitchen. Cybersix followed, and just barely managed to get to the kitchen and make her brother his sandwich before collapsing on her bed. She fell into a very restful and very long sleep, not worrying that there was school the next day.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Lucas somehow managed to drag himself to school that day. How, he didn't know. All morning he kept telling himself to take the day off, but he just couldn't bring himself to. After all, he didn't take a sick day when he was turning into a werewolf, and he wouldn't take a sick day just because he was depressed. No, he had to muster all the courage he had, and go dimly teach his biology class. Of course, none of the students noticed a change in his teaching. It was just as bad as before. Not even Lori noticed. She was too busy reading poetry.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Cybersix awoke with a start. There was school today! And it was... 8:30! _Oh no! School starts in half an hour!_ She jumped out of bed, and was getting ready when she remembered. She didn't have to hide anymore. Von Reichter was gone. Sighing happily to herself, she picked up the phone, and called in Adrian Siedleman's resignation.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Lucas watched as a new teacher walked by. _Must be a substitute for Adrian...er, Cybersix's class_. He thought. Turning back to his own class, Lucas returned to the real world, and continued teaching his lesson on cells.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Cybersix sighed. Even her attempts at dressing femininely failed miserably. The clothes didn't help, though. The only ones she had were her black leather uniform and the clothes she wore as Adrian. And she figured going shopping in her uniform would draw too much attention to her, so, wearing Adrian's clothes, and with a pocketful of cash, Cybersix left her apartment, and went to find something a little more feminine.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Lucas dragged himself home. _What a day_. He thought. He never would have dreamed that were Adrian to be away for even one day that he would feel like this. Of course he wouldn't, but now that he knew Adrian was Cybersix, well, that changed everything. It also explained a lot. Lucas walked into his apartment, and promptly splashed water onto his face. Maybe this would wake him up.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Out of cash, Cybersix dragged herself and her new wardrobe home, intent on washing it so that she could actually wear it tomorrow and not reek of new clothes. She pulled her numerous bags out of the elevator, that she swore hadn't been there yesterday, and called Data 7 to open the door. When he did, she threw her bags into the room, closed the door, and sank to the floor, completely and absolutely exhausted. Data 7 immediately started nosing around in her bags.  
  
"So... what'd ya get me?" He asked, not removing his nose from the mess he had spread all over the floor. "You _did_ get me something, right?" Cybersix laughed.  
  
"Of course I got you something." She pointed to a small brown bag. "Look in there." Data 7 pounced on the bag like a kid at Christmas, and tore it open to reveal...  
  
"Ooh! Sis, you shouldn't have!" Data 7 said as nearly swallowed the hamburger whole. Cybersix could only laugh at her brother as she tried to clean up the mess. 


	3. The New Teacher

Yes! A new chapter! Thanks Scarlet-Moonlight for reviewing. It's inspiring sigh. And I will stop this immediately. As I don't sigh. At least not in this sort of situation.  
  
I don't own Cybersix, yatta yatta yatta repetion of what everyone else says here,  
  
And now....  
  
ON TO THE FIC! Applause sign flashes

* * *

Cybersix hung up the phone. _Looks like tomorrow's going to be a busy day_. She thought as she sat down on her bed and sighed. _What will it be like now that I'm... now that I don't have to hide?_ Cybersix wondered, when Data 7 walked in from the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Cybersix, do we have any watermelon?" He asked, a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"Data 7, we've never had watermelon. Why are you so hungry lately? Are you pregnant?" At this, Cybersix burst into giggles. Poor Data 7 had no idea what she was talking about.

.. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Lucas looked out his window. He was a wreck, but he wouldn't let this ruin his life. No, he had to move on. After all, Cybersix was never human. But still... _Cybersix..._ He couldn't get his mind off her. But he needed to. Grabbing his coat from where he threw it the night before, Lucas left his apartment, glad that his lessons would take his mind off her for at least a little while.

. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Cybersix was hit with an intense feeling of deja-vu while walking down the hallway. She really wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings, or the small man that was speaking to her. It didn't matter, really. She had heard it all before. What she was really worried about was what she was going to say. _Will she recognize me?_ Cybersix thought. It wouldn't be quite the same if she didn't act the way she used to.

. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Lucas walked into the teacher's lounge, looking around for anyone he didn't recognise. Looking for the person who took Cybersix's job. His eyes made a sweep of the room, _Legs..._ when he saw a very attractive pair of legs that he didn't recognise. They started at the feet, feet wearing white heeled sandals. Then they were bare, and continued that way until just a little above the knee, where he saw a yellow dress. He followed the dress upward and saw... _A book_. Well, at least I know who the new Lit teacher is. Lucas straightened his loose tie and went introduce himself.

. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Cybersix was absolutely immersed in her book. She was comfortable, too, with her feet on the table. The only problem was this dress... it was a little too short for Cybersix's liking. She was just about to reach down and adjust her skirt yet again when she heard familiar footsteps. She thought they may be headed her way.  
  
"Uh... hello. I'm Lucas Amado, biology department. You must be the new literature teacher." She heard an all-too-familiar voice say. She lowered her book a little, just to look over the top of it. Seeing that it was Lucas, and that he was talking to her, Cybersix put her book down on the table and stood up, shaking Lucas' hand.  
  
"Hello. Yes, I am the new literature teacher. Cynthia Riley. Nice to meet you, Lucas." Cybersix smiled, amused at the look on Lucas' face.  
  
"Cy... Cybersix?" Lucas whispered dimly. He had no idea that this could get Cybersix in trouble, and was just astonished that she was standing there, right in front of him. Or, he thought it was her.  
  
"Quiet Lucas! All the teachers think I'm just Cynthia Riley. They haven't made any sort of connection to Adrian. As to Cybersix, I don't even think they know about her. So be quiet!" She hissed at Lucas. Honestly, sometimes he could just be so... stupid was the only word for it. And yet.

.. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Data 7 looked. He had poked his nose into this corner and that hole and that nook and this cranny of the apartment for the last two hours, and he still couldn't find any food. He had even resorted to looking under the bed! But he couldn't find anything. Not even a crumb. And it isn't like he could open the fridge. He would need thumbs for that. _Food... so hungry... need food!_ Was the only thought in Data 7's mind as he jumped out the window. Maybe Julian had some food.

* * *

So... whatdja think? Eh? Come on... don't hold out on me! Review! Review! R- E-V-I-E-W, GOOOOOOOO REVIEW!!!  
  
Now that that whole frightening ordeal is done with, umm..... I'm not going to ask you to review again. It would just be redundant.


	4. An Audrey2?

Again, so sorry for the wait, but unimportant things like school and friends get in the way. Can you hear the sarcasm? I sure can...

Cybersix isn't mine. Neither is Little Shop of Horrors. There. I said it. I'm not doing it again.

* * *

Lucas blinked. And blinked. And blinked. How could she be here? Didn't she die in that explosion?

"Cybersix, shouldn't you be dead?" Lucas whispered, "I'm glad you're alright, but, what are you doing here? Like this?" He really was glad to see her. But he was also very confused. This didn't make any sense. Obviously not noticing Cybersix pulling him into the hall, Lucas dimly stared straight ahead as he pondered her existence.

"Lucas. Lucas!" Cybersix shouted, trying to get his attention. _Honestly, sometimes I wonder if there's anyone home._ When Lucas finally returned, Cybersix looked at him almost menacingly. "Lucas, shut up. Stop calling me Cybersix! My name is Cynthia Riley! I know you're confused, but I can't explain. Not here. Meet me at my place after school. I'll explain everything." With a last stare, Cybersix walked back into the teacher's lounge. It was almost time for class.

Data 7 stared down at the market. He didn't want to go and scare all those people, but he was SOOO HUNGRY. In the middle of the debate he was having with himself, he heard the school bell ring. _Great! Cybersix will be home soon! She can feed me!_ With that, Data 7 hurried home, hoping Cybersix would do the same.

Cybersix hurried home, Lucas in tow. He refused to shut up about her and what happened, so they were forced to rush. Practically knocking her door in, Cybersix entered the apartment.

"Cybersix, I'm HUNGRY! Will you make me some food?" Data 7 asked as he sauntered into the room. Cybersix felt Lucas jump as he stood behind her.

"Data 7 can... talk? I don't get it. How?" Lucas was, of course, stumped. Cybersix sighed, and held her forehead with the heel of her hand.

"Lucas, I really don't want to get into details. Not right now. All I can say is that now, I'm human. No more Cybersix, no more Adrian. Just me, Cynthia. And, yes, Data 7 can talk. Unfortunately." It was rude. Cybersix new this, and yet she didn't care. She was just so tired... and her head was throbbing. She only wanted to lie down, by herself, of course. Since this obviously wasn't going to happen anytime soon, Cybersix went and flopped down on her bed, not even attempting sleep.

"CYBERSIX!!!" She heard the whine. Taking off her shoe, she threw it at Data 7.

"Go away. I hurt. Get your own food. Why are you so hungry, anyway?"

Data 7 grinned inwardly at Cybersix's question. _If only she knew... ha ha, she has no idea. She'll never know._ _How could she. It's not like I talk about anything other than being hungry... speaking of which..._

"CYBERSIX! Feed me! Don't make me sing that song from Little Shop of Horrors! I know you hate that song! Feed me! Feed me! Feed me, Seymour!"

"ALRIGHT! I'll feed you! Just please, be quiet!" He had reduced his sister to begging. True, it was for peace and quiet, and for him to shut up, but it was still begging. Fun times. Suddenly, Data 7 noticed Lucas. _Has he been there the entire time? Poor boy... he's too stupid to realise he can come sit down._

"Hi Lucas!" Data 7 said cheerily, being careful to cover up any trace of a potential diabolical plot in his voice, "How'z it goin', eh?" He hoped no one would notice him practising his Canadian. It might give something away. That would be awful.

"Oh! Hi, um... Hi Data 7! It's going ok... why are you talking like that? You sound a little funny." Indeed, Lucas had noticed. But he didn't really realise...

"Ever since he's been able to talk, he's been playing around with funny accents. He likes to use Canadian, British, French, and Swiss accents. I'm not sure why. But, it gets a little annoying." Cybersix had just walked back in from the kitchen, sandwich for her chatterbox of a brother in tow. She immediately returned to the bed. _Cybersix... bed..._ This was too much for Lucas' brain to handle.

* * *

Before anyone says anything, I have nothing against Canadians. Actually, I am one, and darn proud of it. I actually find a lot of Canadian jokes kind of funny. Don't be offended. I'm not, and it's toward my country. Leave it alone!

And as for the funny accents bit, it has nothing to do with the accents themselves sounding funny. It's supposed to imply that Data 7 is so bad at these accents that they sound funny to everyone else.

I finished this one off in a state of extreme fatigue. Sorry-nesses.


End file.
